Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred
Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred is a character role-played by MOONMOON. ---- Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred is an infamous Soundcloud rapper, criminal, and terrorist. The CFO of Cop Killa Records, former leader of The Gnomes (a terrorist organization), and a member of Prune Gang. Yung Dab provided rap music to the people of Los Santos. He is currently serving a lifetime sentence, with the possibility of parole in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. He was previously incarcerated underneath Mission Row Police Department in the maximum security cells. Throughout his profile, Maximilian Thoroughbred is referred to as "Yung Dab" or "The Gnome", depending on the scenario. "The Gnome" was a criminal persona, or possibly an entire second personality, which "Yung Dab" referred to himself as. "The Gnome" seemed to have slightly different thought patterns, and lack of emotion or empathy; in contrast to the ideas and statements made by "Yung Dab". Background Maximilian Thoroughbred was born into a rich white family from the Northeast. He attended Harvard University where he earned an astrophysics degree. He married a woman named Susan, and has two children; a boy named Billy and a girl named Susie, who are currently nine and eleven, respectively. One day, after hearing "Stir Fry" by Migos, he experienced an awakening. Maximilian decided he wanted to move to Los Santos in pursuit of a rap career, under the alias Yung Dab. Despite his wife threatening him with divorce, Yung Dab left his family in Liberty City to follow his newfound dream, unsure of where it would ultimately take him. General Description Physical Appearance Yung Dab is 43 years old, 5'10", and roughly 220 lbs; sporting a variety of hairstyles, and choice in fashion. His (rather hairy) chest and back are covered in large burn scars, due to his first thermite screw-up in a vault robbery with [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']]. He has a permanent face tattoo of a skull, and a stop sign on the back of his left hand. When mocked for his face tattoo, Yung Dab has argued that the skull represents the death and bloodshed on the streets. (The true reason for the tattoo's location is simply because Dab wanted to gain clout as a rapper.) The stop sign hand tattoo is useful for when Dab flips off others, though ineffective, as it is displayed upside down when he does so. "dotS, bitch." -Yung Dab, when criticized on his upside-down tattoo. During crimes, Yung Dab always made sure to wear gloves and a mask that would hide his tattoos. Although, as constantly pointed out by [[Kevin Shaw|'Kevin Shaw']], Yung Dab did a horrible job of disguising who he actually is, as he wears the same style of clothes to every job he does. Booty shorts and animal masks were also a favorite style for Dab when committing crimes, and another choice in style that Kevin Shaw was verbally disapproving of; always accusing Yung Dab of being a furry. Yung Dab did not like showing his arms, as he is insecure about their appearance, so was rarely seen wearing short sleeves. (Yung Dab only worn short sleeves three times while active in Los Santos.) In his rapper days, Dab wore bright, flashy colors and clashing patterns; usually in the form of a t-shirt, puffy jacket, shorts, and sneakers. He wore his hair in cornrows of differing patterns and colors, as well as dreads and a high flat top. The reason for him wearing such flamboyant outfits was that he wanted to define himself, and not be held down by society's standards of fashion. As he grew more powerful, wealthy, and confident, Yung Dab began dressing more appropriately. He transitioned his outfits to a more professional spectrum of white or brown suits, accompanied with colorful bow-ties, which became commonplace in Yung Dab's wardrobe. Personality (MOONMOON, in the beginning of Yung Dab's story, created a character sheet outlining Yung Dab's strengths and weaknesses. However, it should be noted that as his character evolved, many of these traits became obsolete, such as Dab's fear of [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']], and his naivety.) * Strengths: networking, seduction, charisma, honesty, quick-wittiness, creativity, and persuasive. * Weaknesses: his rap game, insecurity, naivety, shamelessness, cowardice, two-faced, Gladys Berry, selfishness, being conspicuous, and poor investment choices. ---- Yung Dab began his journey in Los Santos as a charismatic influencer; often bragging about his skills as a killer, drug dealer, and all-around gangster. In actuality, Yung Dab was quite the coward, too scared to even point a gun in self defense. While he talked "big game", Yung Dab was quick to bend to the will of anyone who held more power over him, using his charming personality to get in on their good side. As Yung Dab began to delve more into the crime lifestyle of robbing banks and the jewelry store, his confidence as a criminal grew; namely, his confidence in his ability as the best thermite/lockpick user in all of Los Santos. Upon discovering his skill for robbing with massive success, Yung Dab grew addicted to crime; so much so that it put an end to his rap career. Yung Dab was very charitable with his wealth and services, which is another reason why so many people support him. He often paid people much more than asked of him, even dishing out money without being asked. Alongside monetary hand-outs, Dab offered his skills and abilities to those in need; whether they needed a hit-list taken care of, a ride from point A to point B, or a mentor to show them the ropes of the city. His outgoing personality allowed for him to make allies with almost every gang and criminal in the city, as well as many members of the LSPD, and the judges of the city. Yung Dab was a uniting factor amongst many enemy gangs and groups, often acting as a mediator between opposing sides. It was not until his mental breakdown that Yung Dab overcame his cowardice and strict personal rule against shooting people. Under the influence of [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']], Yung Dab shot his first cop, [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']]; marking the beginning of his descent into insanity, and a terrorist lifestyle. After this incident, Yung Dab slowly lost his regard for human life over time, and would eventually be willing to sacrifice innocent lives for the greater purpose of his ideals. Having been completely aware of his own descent into madness, he attended two therapy sessions to tackle this issue (however, the sessions did not prove to sully his blood-thirst.) Yung Dab additionally found himself concerned with his own constant happiness, and his lack of guilt over his horrific actions. Despite this realization, he never stopped himself from participating his violent acts. Yung Dab, by the point of his incarceration, was obsessed with his own ideology and hatred for the imbalance of power in the police state. Yung Dab became a man who detested being controlled by others, and hated being told what to do. This, combined with his charisma and smarts, made Yung Dab a natural leader. In his final moments with the police in max security, Yung Dab spoke with "The Gnome" persona's voice, sans mask. This could potentially mean that Yung Dab was overcome by "The Gnome" entirely, indicating him as mentally unstable, and/or officially insane. "He's a terrorist. He only derives enjoyment from shooting cops, and disrupting whatever systems they have to work with." - MOONMOON, regarding Yung Dab. Character Arcs (WORK IN PROGRESS) Car Addict Despite joining in on the occasional airfield drag race, Yung Dab was not a regular participant of the Los Santos racing scene, and did not particularly enjoy competitive street racing. Not long after Jenny was kidnapped by Chang Gang and The Gnome, she and Dab spent a small amount of time together in the same vehicle drifting laps around the airfield in the company of both criminal and cop friends. An additional routine or trend regarding his automobiles that Dab was known for was the Benny's and car wash combo, where he would immediately get his vehicle cleaned after repairing it, even if it was stolen. This routine rubbed off on his friends who noticed such consistent behavior, namely Kevin Shaw and Alabaster Slim. Yung Dab nearly never rode motorcycles, and it would be more commonplace to see him peddling on a pushbike than mounted on a chopper or a crotch-rocket Yung Dab purchased several vehicles during his time in Los Santos. He would routinely drive each one for several weeks, before eventually repeating a cycle of turning the next new car into his daily driving automobile. Yung Dab eventually became obsessed with his later cars, to the point that testing tuner settings and top speeds became a major part of his life and daily routine. Yung Dab's first vehicle purchase was the Emperor. He would use the Emperor as a vessel to store and transport drugs that he was given to sell. The other recurring vehicle that Yung Dab frequented was his Glendale, which was installed with a neon pink under glow, dollar sign rims, a salmon pink paint job, and a white hardtop roof. Yung Dab would usually drive the Glendale when no other vehicle was available for him to grab from the closest garage. Jenny Hall Kidnapping Yung Dab's involvement with the kidnapping of detective [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']] began when he received a phone call from [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang']], soon after waking up from Integrity Apartments. Using a disguised voice, Mr. Chang notified Yung Dab that he had caught Jenny sneaking around, and had her captive in his car. Taken off-guard by this information, Yung Dab asked if Jenny had discovered anything. Mr. Chang told him that Jenny had "stolen goods" on her, and asked if Yung Dab's involvement in the situation would "help his cause little?" Yung Dab agreed, but recommended that instead of handing Jenny to [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']] to be killed, that she could be used for other means. The phone call ended, and Yung Dab changed into his iconic "Gnome" outfit. He grabbed the coordinates to the location sent to him by Mr. Chang. Yung Dab arrived to the location; a secluded area within the Port of Los Santos, shrouded by tall and unaligned rows of stacked shipping containers. He parked next to a grey sedan, and exited his vehicle. He was met by three masked individuals, and a handcuffed Jenny Hall. Jenny was standing in the narrow space between the towering stacks of containers, and facing the opposite direction away from her captors. Mr. Chang, and the two other masked men ([[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']] and [[Charles Johnson|'Charles Johnson']]) immediately surrounded and trained their weapons on him; demanding that he holster his shotgun, and put his hands up. Initially believing they sought a confirmation of identity, Yung Dab took his Gnome mask off to reveal his face. Despite this, they continued to demand his surrender, which Yung Dab complied to. Mr. Chang handcuffed Yung Dab, to which he responded with, "Oh yeah, so this is how it's going to be?" Yung Dab was escorted out of earshot from Jenny Hall, and was bombarded with remarks regarding his "betrayal" to criminals. Outraged at the accusation, he began shouting at the men; exposing the identities of all the masked individuals. Mr. Chang revealed that he had discovered several text messages between Yung Dab and Jenny in her phone; making him suspicious that Yung Dab could possibly be working with the cops. Yung Dab quickly shut down the notion, affirming that the relationship between him and Jenny went only as deep as a few flirtatious messages. Still exasperated by the unfolding situation, Yung Dab questioned why Mr. Chang would ever think that he could be possibly be a snitch, considering the amount of incriminating jobs that he had done with them. Persuaded, the masked men drop their weapons, and release Yung Dab. They go over their account of capturing Jenny, who at the time, was transporting contraband while undercover. Yung Dab rearmed his shotgun, and explained that despite the notoriety surrounding The Gnomes, they need to keep Jenny alive to spread the message of fear and terror spawned by the organization. Mr. Chang made Yung Dab promise that he wasn't a sex addict, and potentially being manipulated by Jenny. With the tension eased slightly, Yung Dab began speaking as The Gnome, and revealed his bus tour plan to Mr. Chang and the other men. His plan involved attaching several C4 explosives to a bus filled with innocent civilians. Their safety would be in the hands of an exchange negotiation; the request would be that the debt of any criminal in the city $50,000 would be paid off by the Department of Justice. Yung Dab reiterated the need to spare Jenny's life with the end goal of causing fear in her, and subsequently increase the infamy of "The Gnome", and his crimes. Mr. Chang expressed his desire to punch Jenny at least once, but Yung Dab pleaded against it, as he did eventually want to sleep with her. Ramee expressed his disgust, and Charles made more empty threats before they walked back over to Jenny. The Gnome, along with his criminal companions, walked up behind Jenny Hall. The Gnome asked Jenny if she knew who he was, and stood directly in front of her. He revealed himself to be not just any gnome, but "THE Gnome". After being interrogated about the stolen goods, and accused of spying, Jenny, now terrified, pleads her innocence to The Gnome. She claimed that she was simply trying to move her motorcycle when she was captured. The Gnome presented Jenny with an offer: he would spare her life... but needed her thoughts on the DoJ clearing excessive criminal debts, in exchange for the life of a police officer. Jenny admitted that the DoJ don't negotiate with terrorists, and that if they were to do so, it would set a precedence that committing such crimes to debt are acceptable. Mr. Chang asked Jenny, "In regards to setting precedence; would an increase in killing cops be a more desirable trend, than negotiating with terrorists?" The Gnome told her to remember that question. When the time came, she could convince her superiors that the best course of action would be to negotiate with the terrorists; lest everyone she knows and loves would die. Mr. Chang asked Jenny, "How many cops have been shot in the past week?" The Gnome adds to the question, "How many cops were shot 2 months ago?", claiming that the number could easily skyrocket, if they so wish. The Gnome asked Jenny to consider why they are letting her live; and Jenny responded that if she were to die, his words could not be delivered. The Gnome assured her that him, and his compatriots, had no problem murdering cops, and that there are other ways to send a message. (This line of questioning could be "The Gnome" subtly hinting that the only reason that '''Jenny' particular was spared, was because "Yung Dab" chose to save her.) The Gnome stepped back, allowing for '''Mr. Chang' to inquire how Jenny would feel if all her friends died; and then punched her, before she could rightly answer. Mr. Chang then said, "Get this bitch in the car," and dragged her away to the vehicles, while The Gnome laughed maniacally. While Ramee and Charles searched for another car in the area to put Jenny in, The Gnome pulled Mr. Chang aside. The Gnome thanked Mr. Chang for not killing him, and pleaded a final time to let Jenny live. "You like this girl?" Mr. Chang asked; to which a mix of "Yung Dab" and "The Gnome" replied, "A little bit, but it's not going to compromise anything I've been working towards." The Gnome went to help find an SUV for the others, and Mr. Chang taunted Jenny, leading him to punch her again. The Gnome brought the vehicle back, and made his departure, giggling on his way out. After the incident, despite arresting him in the past (in the same outfit that The Gnome wore during their meeting), Jenny never mentioned the connection to Yung Dab. This was either due to lack of evidence, or being too traumatized by the encounter; willingly choosing to ignore the truth. Jenny and Yung Dab continued to interact occasionally, though Jenny was now distant and cold. Yung Dab would go on to hold ire for the treatment he was given by Mr. Chang, and those he considered his trusted friends, during that meeting. He never let go of the fact that they turned on him, as in his eyes, they had no legitimate reason to suspect him of being a "snitch". Therapy "Well, see, that's the thing. I don't think there's anything wrong, but that in itself might be a problem; because that might mean that I'm a sociopath, and I - you know what, I don't wanna live that kind of life. The kind of life where I can't differentiate between - where I can't feel empathy for other people. Although, I'm pretty sure I do feel empathy, which means I'm not a sociopath. But, I haven't really figured it out yet." - Yung Dab, in response to [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']] Final Days Marked by five specific dates, Yung Dab's "Final Days" took place over the span of one week. During this week, Yung Dab resumed his criminal life relatively normally; save for key terrorist events, and conversations alluding to his end. The Last Dab Max Security Currently being held in Bolingbroke's Max Security cells; it is said by visitors that Yung Dab just sits and stares, silent and unresponsive*. This demeanor was reported by various officers and [[Kevin Shaw|'Kevin Shaw']] when they were delivering him food daily (at the previous MRPD location). This was confirmed again, even after Yung Dab was moved to the current location at Bolingbroke; as vouched for by [[Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion']]. He is currently being held for life until he decides to appeal the charges. *Yung Dab's "silence and unresponsiveness" is due to MOONMOON not being present to roleplay. The NoPixel role-players (both cop and criminal side) respect the character/streamer/storyline, and react accordingly in-game, acting as though Yung Dab is always there. Police have threatened criminals, taking them down to the Max Sec cells, and "leaving them alone with Yung Dab". The police do this in order to "scare" criminals from going down the same path. Relationships Quotes * "Boom." * "You know what I'm sayin'?" * "You like that? You like that? You like that?" * “Hey.” * "Lissen." * “You smell nice.” * "I'm finna smoke some weed, biiiitch!" * "[[Lil Erf|'Lil Erf']]s' a bitch.”'' * "But damn, she got a fat ass, tho!" * "Lil pussa biiiiitch!" * "Uhhhhh..." * "Suck a diiiiiiick!" * "Gangstaaaaa!" * "Playa playa playaaaaa!" * "BLAP BLAP!" * "Hee hee! Hoo hoo!" * "Boom bop boom." * "Don't be a pussy/bitch." * "''KEVIN." * "''Hang on, one sec!" * "Glug glug glug glug." * "Think about it." * "I've got cottonmouth like a mother fucker." * "Yo." * "I'm a man of the people." * "I'm gonna go jerk off in a bush." Episode List SoundCloud # Super Saiyan # New Era # My Pants Are Full Of Surprises # S A D B O I Z 2 # Fuk Tha Police (feat. Alabaster Slim) # Titty Grabber (feat. Al Saab) # The Beef Is Over (feat. Lil Erf) # REZZUREKTION # Dragon Slayin' (Fuck Lil' Erf) (feat. Biggie C, Burger Bitch & Hep B) # S A D B O I Z # Big Cock (feat. Frank) # Dabbing With Angels (feat. Peggy) # Blap Blap (F.L.E.) # Dab Daddy # Prune Gang (litty version) # Ur Sister Is A Thot # Dab Devil # Yung Dab - THE GOAT # Jail Clout (Music Version) # Hospital # Women # Jail Clout # Kiki's Dancing Sucks # Eugene # Prune Gang # Inspired # Murphy 4 # Murphy 3 # Murphy 2 # Murphy # Fuck Tha Police (sample) # Rap Battle Vs Kelly # Spanish Ho # On The Road (OTR) # Lame Cop # NoNumber # Lactation # Supergay # Ambulance # KilledUrWife(Freestyle) # Fat Dale # Cocaine Criminal Record * Assault with Deadly Firearm x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder of a Peace Officer x2 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x6 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x8 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x2 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x1 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x5 * Evading x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x1 * Felony Trespassing x5 * First Degree Robbery x3 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Illegal Passing x1 * Joyriding x14 * Kidnapping x2 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x3 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous x5 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x2 * Negligent Driving x1 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Reckless Driving x1 * Reckless Evading x13 * Removed Weapons License x1 * Resisting Arrest x14 * Robbery x9 * Tampering with a Vehicle x2 * Terrorism x1 * Third Degree Speeding x2 * Trespassing x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x2 Clips # The Gnome strikes again. # Yung Dab needs an appointment. # Yung Dab gets the life sentence. # OMEGALUL # Jebaited LMFAOO # Step Dad Arc Trivia * LeBron James listened to Yung Dab's tracks on his Instagram story. * His favorite color to wear is brown, and his favorite color over all is orange. * His favorite music genre is actually country. * Despite being a heavy chain-smoker with a damaged sense of smell, Yung Dab had a habit of complimenting people on how they smell. * He is the eldest sibling of five. He has three younger sisters and one younger brother. * After deciding to chase his rapper career, he lost contact with his siblings and parents. However, before every prison sentence he claimed that he needed to call his children. * He did not allow his children to listen to his songs, because they have "bad words" in them. * His children are unaware that he is the famous SoundCloud rapper, Yung Dab. * He is very open with sharing his sexual preferences. He does not eat ass, do butt-stuff, perform cunnilingus, and does not enjoy receiving blowjobs. He has, however, bragged about how good he is at sucking dick, and how much he's done it in the past. He likes getting pegged (despite saying he doesn't do butt-stuff) by strong women, then resting his head on their chest post-coitus. * Trended higher than Post Malone on SoundCloud. * Despite claiming that he is straight, he flirted with men just as much as women. He claimed to be heterosexual, because being a gay rapper would just expose him to homophobia, and would decrease his clout. * When questioned by [[Kevin Shaw|'Kevin Shaw']], Yung Dab said that his children's ages were nine and 11. He could not, however, name the years in which they were born, until given several days to ponder it. * He is actually the third Maximilian Thoroughbred in a line of rich white old men. This is the main source of his income, supposedly. * He did not have a good relationship with his father. * Yung Dab does not pre-write any of his rhymes, because "ghost writers are for pussies." (REZZUREKTION being the only exception to this rule.) * When Siz claimed Kevin Shaw was his best friend, Yung Dab said "I thought '''Kevin' was my ' best friend!" ''They then decided to share their best friend, as father and son. * He hates hippies. * He was top 500 every season in Overwatch, and mains tanks. (This is from a conversation with Tony Corleone, where MOONMOON was sharing OOC information in the form of Yung Dab lore.) * The only way he can "get off" is if he's degraded, or someone steps on his balls hard enough to potentially pop them. Gallery 2.png|Embodying Ronald McDonald 4.png|Slim lets Dab take his scooter for a ride 5.png|Dab's douchebag outfit 6.png|Failed motorcycle trick 7.png|Playing air guitar young dab1.png|Dab and his AK (The picture sent to Kevin Shaw) 8.png|Attending Tony and Tori's wedding 9.png|Matching with your best friend 10.png|No sleeves, full dad fit 11.png|Yung Law Attorney at Shaw 12.png|KKona 1.png|Rainy day at Sandy Shores 3.png|Yung Noir max.jpg|Yung Dab's police profile picture in the public records database Ydab1.png Category:Male Category:Archived Category:Characters